


Orage 7. Rene. Le coupable

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Наказание Саба.
Relationships: Рене/Ив
Series: L'Orage [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 1





	Orage 7. Rene. Le coupable

Le coupable. Réné.

Виновный.

Тишину дома нарушал лишь стук клавиш по клавиатуре. Рене стоял за спиной своего любовника, прислонившись плечом к стене, и наблюдал за тем, как тонкие пальцы быстро набирают текст на компьютере. Ив, закутанный по обыкновению по самые уши, отвлекся на мигнувший телефон и его губы растянулись в радостной улыбке. Рене закатил глаза, сатанея. Опять. Иногда ему хотелось расколотить телефон своего супруга об стену, чтобы хоть на краткое время стереть эту дебильную улыбку с его лица. Вся эта ситуация была чистой воды попустительством с его стороны, и он себя даже немного винил в том, что позволил ране загноится. Он уже довольно долго наблюдает за течением этой болезни, прикидывая, как бы удалить появившиеся нейронные связи и не повредить рабочие участки мозга. «Столбняк». Именно так он окрестил для себя это внезапное заболевание, отравляющее ему, Рене, жизнь. У Ива от Столбняка сводило пальцы так, что телефон из руки не вынимался. Это раздражало. Настолько, что Рене хотел сломать ему пальцы, чтобы хоть на время парень стал недееспособен, бессилен.  
Он слишком хорошо знал повадки Сокольски. Ив падок на уникальные вещи. Всегда на его пути находились ценители такой черной пропасти, как «Ив». Его мальчик, как бездна, от которой невозможно оторвать взгляд, едва заглянув в нее. Ее зеркальные лабиринты не отпускают, а игра теней в самой черной беспросветной глубине завораживает и притягивает. Его Ив, как белая ворона среди черной стаи — стыдится своего оперения и кичится им. Необычный присвоенный им мальчик. Маленький дивергент современного мира. Он прикрыл глаза и плотнее сжал губы, не позволяя колкости сорваться с языка. Сколько это уже продолжается? Довольно долго. Его обязанность как доминанта потушить вспыхнувшее кострище, пока еще локализировано пылающее там, где ему Рене отвел место, но огненные языки нет-нет да оближут плодородную почву рядом. Следует потушить сейчас, пока пламя не перекинулось на смотровые вышки, на стены крепости, на дворцовый сад, или накрыть куполом и ждать, пока огонь, лишенный кислорода, не выгорит до угольков.

Рене знал все о демонах своего супруга, о битых стеклах его души, о мыслях, вскрывающих скальпелями реальность без анестезии. Каждое напечатанное слово, вложенную эмоцию, смысл между строк. Ив переменчив. Стоит ему насытиться, стоит иссякнуть источнику и… ему больше неинтересно. Пламя вспыхивает и гаснет. Самое сложное — удержать его в руках не тлеющим, но горящим. Вот таким доктор Сокольски нравится ему — невозможным, пылающим, страстным.

Мужчина улыбнулся, рассматривая спину супруга. Все проходит рано или поздно, все обернется в тлен. Все, кроме выстроенной им вокруг Сокольски стены. Все, кроме Темы, скрепленной кровью на бумаге. Все, кроме их связи, прочной, как бриллиант.

Рене взглянул на Ива и его глупую улыбку. Снова. Ладонь сжалась в кулак, ногти впились в мягкость ладони. Медленное движение век вниз и тихий выдох. «Один. Два. Три». Он вперил взгляд в монитор с текстом. Мечтательный взгляд, поэма в каждой строчке, нежность, сочащаяся из переписки цветастой радугой. Рене уже откровенно тошнило от этого стеклянного витража, бережно выложенного его любимым мальчиком на одной из стен их дома. Их дома! Его, черт подери, Рене, дома! Этим витражам судьба рассыпаться цветастой стеклянной крошкой, и Рене с радостью разобьет ее собственными кулаками, перемелет в пыль.  
Взгляд зацепился за спину супруга, за торчащие рыжие пряди, скользнул к смешным домашним штанам, что обтягивали любимую задницу, и красивые стопы в пушистых носках. Этот парень принадлежит ему — со всей своей нелепостью, неловкостью, пылкостью.

— Ив?

Сокольски обернулся, взглянув на супруга.

— Ты сосчитал? — ни единой эмоции на красивом мужественном лице.

— Да, — робко.

Его супруг знает, что виноват. Он ждет наказания. Нет ничего страшнее ожидания неизбежного. Это самая любимая часть Рене — пытка ожиданием.

— Сколько?

— Семьдесят три, — голос дрогнул.

Ив прекрасно понимает, что будет значить это число. Семьдесят три удара, семьдесят три повторения устава, семьдесят три надписи, семьдесят три минуты, семьдесят три капли…

Рене многозначительно поджал губы, словно подчеркивая этим жестом вес озвученной цифры.

— Я разрешаю тебе сохранить написанное, Ив. Закрывай ноутбук.

Сокольски задрожал внутри. Он слышал угрозу и упрек в каждом тихо произнесенном слове, что словно камнем высекало из него искры.

— Семь плюс три, Ив?

— Десять, — безропотно, закрывая крышку лэптопа.

— Десять дней, Ив. Десять и ни днем меньше. Ты получишь свой ноутбук через десять дней.

Сокольски сглотнул, прикрыв глаза. «Десять дней. Это чертовски много».

— Не слышу, — Рене так и стоял, расслабленно прислонившись плечом к стене, не сводя взгляда с супруга.

— Спасибо, Хозяин, — прошептал парень, без напоминания снимая с себя одежду. Рене улыбнулся. Вбитые в подкорку правила так просто не исчезают.

Сокольски опустился на колени, полностью голый, с опущенным в пол взглядом.

— Хороший мальчик. Лисенок. — Ив вздрогнул.

Мужчина наконец отклеился от стены и обошел своего супруга по кругу, запустил пальцы в рыжие пряди, касаясь кожи головы. Он знал, что Ив боится. В этот самый момент у него внутри все трепещет, дрожит от страха прогневить свое Солнце.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Рене подошел к комоду, повернул в замке ключ, вытащил небольшой пластиковый кейс и, раскрыв его, повернул к своему любовнику. — Нравится?

Ив сглотнул, кивнул, быстро опуская глаза и краснея.

— Спас-сибо, Хозяин. Нравится.

Рене растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке. Шпилька вошла под кожу именно так, как и должна была. Мужчина вынул сделанные на заказ специально для Ива лисьи ушки на обруче и аккуратно одел ему на голову, пряча тонкий ободок в рыжих волосах. Он заметил, как у супруга дернулся кадык. Рене положил руку на плечо Сокольски и надавил, вынуждая парня наклонится вперед, опереться на локти. В руке мужчины оказалась крупная анальная пробка с пушистым лисьим хвостом. Ив закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как анального отверстия касается холодный гель, а красивые пальцы его супруга проникают в сжатое кольцо мышц, подготавливая. Он был безумно благодарен Рене за эту малость. Кончик анальной пробки коснулся ануса, и он непроизвольно сжался, а мужчина вращательным движением стал вводить в пробку. Ив закусил губу. Больно. Все равно было больно. Он попытался выдохнуть, расслабиться. Когда плаг вошел целиком, Сокольски почувствовал себя полным — пробка была крупновата. Мужская ладонь прошлась по рыжим волосам, длинные пальцы завернули прядку за ухо, подушечками, едва касаясь, огладили ушную раковину. По телу пронеслась волна дрожи. Рене его рассматривал, пальцы от волос спустились к шее, дальше пересчитали позвонки, ногтями оцарапали поясницу, накрыли ягодицу, коснулись лисьего хвоста.

— Хороший Лисенок. — Ив закусил губу.

Рене присел перед парнем, заглядывая тому в глаза. В руках был черный узкий тугой ошейник, заведомо на размер меньше необходимого. Мужчина широко улыбнулся и застегнул узкую полоску кожи на шее любовника. Ив скривился, сглотнул, чувствуя, как тяжело далось движение кадыку. Рене взял зажимы для сосков, небольшие, с резьбой для регулирования давления.

— Обычно мы останавливались вот тут, — Рене посмотрел парню в глаза, подтягивая зажимы, — но это же наказание. Да, Ив?

— Да, Хозяин. Затяните туже. П-пожалуйста, — он продолжил без напоминания, знал правила наизусть.

— Оставим вот так, согласен?

Сокольски слегка прищурил глаз: боль от сосков впилась иглой в мозг.

— Спасибо, Х-хозяин.

— Хороший Лисенок. — Ив снова вздрогнул, а кулаки против воли сжались.

Правда в каждой строчке, напоминание в каждом слове, упрек в каждой букве.

Рене пристегнул поводок к ошейнику.

— Пойдем, маленький, — садистская улыбка. — Мы только начали вспоминать о всех твоих провинностях.

Этого тембра голоса Ив боялся до колик. Спокойный, безжалостный, как горячий нож, разрезающий масло. Сокольски на четвереньках послушно пополз следом, преодолевая ступени вверх и слегка вздрагивая от холода. Его пальцы уже замерзли, и температура тела стремительно опускалась вниз. Рене потянул за поводок сильнее, вынуждая Ива поторапливаться. Мужчина замер перед большим зеркалом. Высокий, статный, сильный, красивый. Ив всегда смотрел на него с восхищением, с легким оттенком зависти, ведь такую фигуру и стать ему никогда не иметь. А потом…взгляд наткнулся на свое отражение у ног этого мужчины. Румянец стремительно заливал лицо, спускаясь на плечи. Вот что было проклятьем Ива — смущение. Стоило начать краснеть и невозможно было скрыть этот факт от окружающих. Сам Сокольски это явление ненавидел. И сейчас глядя на свои лисьи уши, на лисий хвост, свисающий между ног, оглаживающий пушистым мехом его яйца, он залился краской.

— Какой славный Лисенок, правда? — Ив кивнул, а Рене натянул поводок, вынуждая парня поднять голову. — Это же мой Лисенок, правда? — взгляд мужчины нарисовал на лбу парня мишень. Ив сглотнул. — Мой, разве нет? Ну?!

— Твой, — прошептал сабмиссив. — Твой.

— Мой. Я так и думал, — удовлетворение.

Мужчина сел в свое любимое кресло и широко расставил ноги, притягивая к себе любовника.

— Начинай.

Ив устроился между разведенных ног супруга и спустил его тонкие штаны вниз, высвобождая еще не успевший окрепнуть член. Рене откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, запустив пальцы в рыжие пряди. Он наслаждался теплым и умелым ртом своего супруга. Ив старался отсасывать так, чтобы скорее довести супруга до разрядки, но Рене не спешил завершать игру. Он нажал босой ногой на гениталии, удержав голову Сокольски нанизанной на свой член. Тот приглушенно застонал. Мужчина продолжил ногой надавливать на член и яички супруга, ритмично трахая его рот. Слюни текли по подбородку, а слезы уже показались из уголков глаз. Давление ступни становилось все сильнее, Ив скривился, бровки жалостливо сложились домиком, он уперся ладонями в бедра мужчины, умоляя прекратить экзекуцию.

— Даже не надейся, Ив. Я чертовски зол, — рычание между глубокими толчками в глотку. Пока, наконец, он не замер, вплотную вжав голову любовника в свой пах и наступив до искр из глаз у последнего на гениталии. Сокольски поперхнулся спермой, закашлялся, буквально падая на бок, стоило только мужским рукам отпустить его голову, а ноге исчезнуть с паха. Лисьи уши съехали на бок, красное лицо в слюнях и сперме и предательский стояк между ног. Ив даже сжал кулак от негодования. Рене знает, как заставить его отвечать.

— Хороший Лисенок, — мужчина поправил свои штаны, плотоядно улыбнувшись. — Мокрый и возбужденный Лисенок.

Мужчина поднялся, похлопав парня по щеке. Не прошло и минуты, как перед Сокольски на пол упала пачка бумаги и карандаш.

— Семьдесят три раза, Лисенок. — Ив посмотрел на своего мужчину снизу вверх. — Твоя клятва.

Ему не требовались пояснения, он знал, что нужно делать, и сжал в пальцах карандаш. Мужчина встал за спиной парня и закрепил на ногах браслеты с металлической распоркой. Ноги теперь были зафиксированы на ширине плеч. Сокольски поджал губы, но промолчал. Это наказание. Он виноват. «Мне надо быть благодарным хотя бы за этот ритм», — придушено сглотнул парень.

Рене сидел на кровати с бокалом своего любимого бренди и рассматривал оттопыренный зад своего супруга и аппетитный возбуждающий лисий хвост. Удивительно, но ему нравился этот вид.

Ив старательно переписывал клятву лист за листом, нумеруя и складывая. Рука болела, и он иногда ей встряхивал, но добрался лишь до цифры 63. Рене допил одним глотком алкоголь и, отставив бокал, взял с кровати заготовленную плеть. Встав за супругом, он легко огладил пятью концами плетки беззащитную спину. Ив вздрогнул, стоило маленьким металлическим подвесам коснуться спины. «Господи Иисусе», — мигнуло в голове Сокольски и погасло. Рука уже дрожала, выводя вытатуированные под веками слова, что стали его каждодневной молитвой. Он постарался писать быстрее, но буквы все больше перекашивало из-за сведенной судорогой напряжения руки. Когда он добрался до цифры 68, его немного колотило от накатывающего волнами страха, а плеть продолжала ласкать его бока, спину, ягодицы.

Первый удар был внезапным. Карандаш в руке дернулся, изуродовав бумагу, а сам Сокольски почти достал носом пол, вскрикнув. Второй удар быстро настиг первый, а за ним и третий. Спину, бедра и ягодицы обожгло кожей и стальными утяжелителями. В пах ударило цунами из возбуждения и боли. По телу прокатился жар, Ив распрямил скрученные пальцы и стиснул челюсти с такой силой, что она могла выскочить из замков. Не поднимая головы, он несколько раз выдохнул, собираясь. Пальцы сжали карандаш и вновь стали выводить на бумаге уже откровенно корявые буквы. Рене приподнял левый уголок губ вверх, обозначая снисходительную улыбку. «Упрямый, обязательный мальчик». Еще один удар он намеренно нанес прямо по хвосту. Ив дернулся всем телом, словно его ударило током, скомкал лист и сломал грифель карандаша. Сокольски схватил другой карандаш и продолжил свое занятие. Еще один удар. Он видел, как с его члена на пол упала капля смазки. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на кривую цифру 71. Осталось чуть-чуть. Если он кончит, Хозяин будет недоволен. А Рене и так, мягко говоря, им недоволен. Соски уже онемели от перманентной тупой боли, но Ив не решался раскрыть свой рот. Доминант лучше его самого знает его тело.

К тому моменту, как Сокольски вывел последнюю букву семьдесят третьей написанной клятвы, он успел получить еще пять ударов. Отбросив трясущейся рукой карандаш — ему казалось, что мышечная боль сведет его с ума — он сжал в ужасе собственный член, понимая, что мозг закоротило и тело выплескивается на пол белесым семенем. Оргазм оказался неожиданно сильным, тело мелко тряслось, словно от холода, он тяжело дышал, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в одну точку перед собой, правая рука болела, сведенная спазмом, но продолжала сжимать уже опадающий член. В глазах рябило, а в ушах звенело, но сознание кричало: «Плохой саб! Плохой! Непослушный!»

— Мой мальчик совершенно перестал слушаться.

— Нет, я… — Ив, не отрывая лба от пола, что-то блеял. — Я… Простите, Хозяин. Простите.

— Ты разучился держать свой член в штанах, Лисенок, — Ив закусил губу. «Хуже, чем пощечина». — Так не пойдет. На кровать, — строгий, не терпящий возражений голос.

Сокольски неуклюже поднялся на разведенные распоркой ноги и забрался на кровать, ложась на спину. Рене все уже приготовил. Кожаные наручи и ремни уже были закреплены у изголовья кровати. Мужчина ловко зафиксировал руки любовника, поцеловал его в губы и погладил пальцем по щеке.

— Ты помнишь, сколько осталось ударов? — Ив сглотнул, но чем дальше, тем сложнее это ему давалось.

— Шестьдесят четыре.

— Молодец, — поцелуй в губы.

Мужчина несильно хлопнул ладонью по гениталиям. Ив застонал, а Рене наклонился к его уху и интимно прошептал.

— Под счет, мой ангел.

Ив обреченно прикрыл глаза. «Виновен».

— Один. Еще, пожалуйста.  
Второй несильный удар по гениталиям раскрытой ладонью.

— Два. Еще пожалуйста.

Третий. Четвертый. Пятый… Десятый.

— Десять! Аааххнн… Ещ-ще, пож-жалуйста! Нннн… — Сокольски дышал часто, поверхностно, еле проталкивая в себя воздух из-за ошейника. Пробка от трения об кровать двигалась каждый раз вместе с Ивом, задевая простату и выпуская в виски пулю за пулей. Его раздирало возбуждение, которому Рене не давал окрепнуть, и боль, от которой он лишь сильнее терся задницей об простыню, стремясь избежать ее. В его потемневших глазах отчетливо плескалось желание, скапливаясь тяжестью и камнями внизу живота.  
Ив повернулся в сторону Рене и, словно прозревая, заморгал, стремясь сбросить морок. В руках мужчины был небольшой металлический корсет на член, а если проще — «пояс верности». Не осознавая, что делает, он замотал головой, нижняя губа задрожала.

— П-пожалуйста. П-пожалуйста, Х-хозяин. Я н-ничего не с-сделал. Не од-девайте, — просил Ив.

— Ты кончаешь без разрешения, — будничным тоном начал его муж, пристраиваясь возле парня и сдавливая в руке его член. — Мастурбируешь без разрешения. Возбуждаешься, когда тебе вздумается. И прочее, Ив, — Рене ввел в уретру полую трубочку, что была установлена по центру корсета и крепилась к крайнему, последнему кольцу игрушки, накрывая головку, словно колпачком. Сокольски тихонечко застонал, а мужчина взглянул наконец в его глаза, отвлекшись от дела. — И прочее, Ив, — еще раз подчеркнул мужчина и вернулся к своему занятию. Он сильно мял член парня, заставляя возбуждение уйти, и надевал на него колечко за колечком, что скреплялись вместе. Рене специально убрал одно кольцо, сделав корсет меньше, и зафиксировал все большим кольцом, пропустив его дополнительно под яйцами.  
— Б-больно, — простонал Ив. — Больно! — маленький замочек защелкнулся сверху на металле и его супруг повернул в нем маленький ключ. — Больно, Рене… — стонал парень.  
— Возбуждение сейчас спадет и будет в самый раз. Потерпи немного, — он любовно провел по напряженным мышцам ног ладонью. — Теперь у тебя не встанет, даже если ты захочешь. Только при мне, мой ангел. Только со мной.  
Ив искривил губы в болезненной гримасе. Его муж освободил ему руки и приказал лечь на живот.

— Еще пятьдесят четыре раза, Ив, — Сокольски зажмурился.

В руках мужчины оказалась лопатка. Вот это был инструмент, с которым Рене работать любил. Лисий хвост все еще был на своем законном месте, в отличие от ушей, что уже где-то валялись под кроватью. Мужчина был вынужден отметить, что его мальчику чертовски идет это пушистое безобразие на пробке. Рене еще раз подумал и решил не вынимать плаг, дополнительная стимуляция не помешает. Удары посыпались на беззащитную задницу один за другим, причем силу мужчина увеличивал каждые шесть ударов. Ив считал, вскрикивал, выстанывал, снова вскрикивал и под конец уже хныкал, давясь слезами и сбиваясь со счета.

— Пятьдесят четыре! — выкрикнул Сокольски, дергая руками. — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Хозяин! Снимите! Снимите! Хочу кончить! Кончить!

В мозгу происходила электрическая буря — нейронные связи бесновались, а команды телом не выполнялись. Мозг уже проваливался в беспамятство, а тело, живя отдельной жизнью, колотилось в припадке, как выброшенная на сушу рыба. Ив откровенно задыхался, пот градом катился по кричащему телу, слезы текли из ошалелых глаз, возбуждение сводило его с ума, не в состоянии распрямить один конкретный орган! Чертов плаг довел его до истерики, постоянно колотясь о простату. Ив не мог прекратить тихо выть на одной ноте, потому как тело выкручивало, гнуло, ломало.

— Мой ангел, — голос, дрожащий от возбуждения и нетерпения.

Задница Ива была красной, горячей, избитой до синяков и невероятно возбуждающей. Парня всего колотило, он бился лбом о плотный матрас, чувствуя, как взрываются виски, как раскрывшиеся «цветами» пули усеивают его сознание, раскурочивая его, изничтожая. Рене провел подушечками пальцев по позвоночнику распятого тела, а потом рывком выдернул плаг, отбрасывая его в сторону. Его мальчик дернулся всем телом, выгнувшись на такое бесцеремонное отношение, а потом подавился воздухом, когда горячий и до крайности возбужденный член супруга проник в него.

— Хочу кончить, — лепетал Ив, спотыкаясь на вдохах, путаясь в стонах. Его член пытался окрепнуть, упирался в стенки своей клетки и сдавал позиции, чтобы повторить все снова и снова. Сокольски казалось, что у него сейчас поедет крыша, если вот сейчас, сию минуту он не кончит, потому что выносить эту пытку не было никаких сил. Он полностью потерялся в ощущениях, что, балансируя на грани, удерживали его от финала, издевались, вбивая в мозг истину — «По команде». Зажимы на сосках терлись о ткань, их хотелось сорвать, освободить онемевшую гиперчуствительную плоть. Он чувствовал, что безумие из конклава противоречивых эмоций сейчас откусит ему голову, словно он спаривается с самкой богомола. Ив дрожал от ритмичных стимуляций в перманентно предоргазменном состоянии, ощущая, как центральный процессор перезапускает программу снова и снова, обнуляя данные, выдавая ошибки. — Кончииить!

— Я пересмотрю Кодекс, если еще раз вытащишь свой член из штанов без моего разрешения, — с остервенением вбиваясь в супруга, рычал Рене, прикусывая кожу снова и снова. Ив всхлипывал и повторял лишь одно: «Кончить, кончить».

— Ты моя лисица, Ив. Моя китсуне, — руки до боли сжимают бедра, а сильные удары продолжают доставаться многострадальной заднице. — Я вытрахаю из тебя всю дурь, мой мальчик, — ладонь легла на шею, вжала в постель. — Только по команде, только с моего позволения!

— Да! Да… мннгм…

— Кто твое Солнце?! — укус за мочку уха.

— Ты! Боги!

— Чья эта блядская задница?!

— Твоя! Ааай!

— Кончай, Ив. Кончай!

— Я не могу! Дьявол, не могу!

— Я кому сказал! — толчки грубые и резкие, пальцы натягивают рыжие волосы на себя, вынуждая тело выгнуться навстречу мужчине, черная тугая полоса ошейника сдавливает кадык. — Кончай! Давай, Лисенок! Сейчас!

Тело под мужчиной мелко задрожало, кулаки в путах сжались, пальцы на ногах поджались, Ив заскулил и отключился, рухнув на постель, достигнув критической точки. Рене низко зарычал, совершая глубокие толчки и замер через пару фрикций, вжимая в себя полностью расслабленное тело. Мужчина уронил голову между лопаток своего любовника, лизнул языком мокрую кожу и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь вслед за Ивом в ошеломляющий по своей силе оргазм. Отдышавшись, он запустил руку под живот супруга — мокро и липко. Поднялся к груди, коснулся чувствительных сосков. На лице мужчины отразилось сытое довольство. Его маленький рыжий ангел кончил, как он и требовал.

— Молодец, Ив. Мой мальчик, — он провел носом по лопатке. — Только мой, — он поцеловал взмокшую пахнущую свежим сексом кожу, не выходя из тела супруга.

Сокольски медленно выплывал на поверхность реальности, вознесенный на такие вершины переплетениями боли и удовольствия, что тело отказывалось подчинятся простым обыденным командам, утопая в мышечной атрофии. Он не сможет встать с кровати и вероятно, если судить по тупой тянущей боли в ноге, будет прихрамывать пару дней.

Рене развязал руки Ива, убрал распорку между ног, обработал ссадины, он нежно целовал широкую спину, маску китсуне, красные воспаленные глаза и искусанные губы и постоянно повторял плавающему где-то на поверхности реальности и сна парню:

— Мой послушный ангел… Мой послушный сладкий мальчик… Послушный мальчик…

Он убрал влажную рыжую прядь с лица, поцеловал в висок и, притянув к себе под бок, заключил в объятиях, как в капкане, родное тело. Ладонь нащупала металлический корсет, губы Рене растянулись в улыбке.

— Я все понимаю, мой ангел, — поцелуй в шею, слабый стон в ответ. — Все понимаю. Все пройдет. Но вот это, — палец поиграл с маленьким замочком на корсете, — мы снимать пока не будем. Мне так спокойнее.


End file.
